The present invention is directed to a protective valve system for mobile tank cars that can be used for loading or unloading tanks, for example, railroad tank cars and truck tanks.
It is known in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,776 to provide a mobile tank with a tank valve and operator, both of which are positioned internally of the tank, and are therefore less subject to being damaged particularly if the tank is subject to an accident.
The present invention is directed to a protective valve system for a mobile tank and particularly is useful for top loading and unloading of a tank, provides multiple protective seals, is able to overcome vibrations and shock without opening, and can be conveniently installed and repaired.